1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, generally includes two display panels, which is provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrode and common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The LCD is configured such that a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and, through the electrical field, the orientation of liquid crystal molecules is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying an image.
Among LCDs, a vertically-aligned mode LCD can form a plurality of domains, in which orientation directions are different, in one pixel in order to realize a wide viewing angle.
As an example of means for forming a plurality of domains, there is a method of forming incisions such as slits in each of the field generating electrodes. In this method, liquid crystals are rearranged by the fringe field generated between the edge of the incision and the field generating electrode facing this edge, thereby forming a plurality of domains.
In the vertically-aligned mode LCD, it is important to secure a wide viewing angle. For this purpose, a method of forming incisions, such as fine slits, in the field generating electrode or a method of forming protrusions on the field generating electrode is used. Since incisions or protrusions determine the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules, the incisions or protrusions determine are appropriately disposed to disperse the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules in various directions, thereby widening a viewing angle.